Automobile interiors are increasingly using display screens. Screens in a vehicle may display information specific to the vehicle. They may also be used as universal display devices with which other content, such as navigation and entertainment content, can be displayed individually in addition to vehicle-specific parameters and information. However, prior art screens suffer various disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, the screens stand out noticeably from the interior design element due to their rectangular shape and their generally shiny, glaring surface, limiting their potential for integration into the vehicle design.
Partly covering the screen is known in the state of the art. However, one problem with the prior art is that the surface of the screen is then no longer fully available for displaying information.
For example, in FR 3 016 145 A1 a screen is described that has a visible area and a partly covered area. The visible area provides information for the driver. The partly covered area serves as indirect lighting. For this purpose the partly covered area has a diffusing disk at a light passage orifice through which light irradiated from the screen exits into the passenger space.
Furthermore, DE 10 2008 037 977 A1 discloses a display device for a vehicle with a display that is or can be mounted in the interior of the vehicle. The display device includes a lighting unit with which the area surrounding the display can be illuminated and a control device to control the illumination generated by the lighting unit.
However, disadvantages of the display device include that information can only be shown via the screen of the display device. The lighting unit merely serves to make it easier for the passenger to recognize the information shown on the screen.